1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic grinder, and more particularly to an innovative pneumatic grinder with exhaust holes on an air chamber stand.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The operation of a pneumatic grinder is mainly implemented through a rotor in an air chamber stand. Since inlet holes and exhaust holes are separately set onto the wall of the air chamber stand, the rotor is driven by air that is guided into the air chamber stand from the inlet hole. When the rotor is rotated to a preset angle, air is discharged from the exhaust hole, so that the rotor can continuously drive the eccentric seat of the pneumatic grinder to generate vibration.
During operation of the aforementioned pneumatic grinder's rotor, the torque relies a lot on the performance of the exhaust process. However, since the exhaust holes of the typical air chamber stand are only set on the wall in a fine-mesh pattern, a poor exhaust effect is often observed, leading to turbulence within air chamber stand and lower rotational speed and torque of the rotor. If the rotor vibrates strongly, the users may find it uncomfortable to hold firmly, bringing about depressed working behavior and poor performance and quality.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.